A Different Love Story
by Hellen Lou
Summary: AU. Phoebe and Leo met first and fell in love while Piper was seduced and betrayed by Cole. Here is just my version of what i think it would be like for these different pairings.
1. What's Different

**A different love story**

* * *

I'm not usually for this pairing but it's a challenge. The pairing you ask Piper and Cole…. This is my version of what would have happened if it was Phoebe who meet and married Leo while piper was seduced by Cole.

Here is what happens after Cole betrays the family and is brought back invincible, can Piper forgive her demonic husband…. Phoebe and Leo try to control their two children and help Piper understand why Cole did what he did. And Paige as always is along for the ride.

* * *

_Basic facts to help_

_During Thanks for not morphing and The Fourth Sister Phoebe meet Leo._

_Alexis Wyatt- Leo and Phoebe's eldest daughter_

_Prudence Wyatt- Leo and phoebe's youngest daughter born after the death of Prue.

* * *

_

Piper Halliwell grumbled as she came to a stop she dragged her cell phone out and hit re dial before sighing when someone finally answered the manor phone.

"Hello" Phoebe Halliwell greeted tilting her head as Leo Wyatt bent over "Phoebe thank god… is the handyman there, I got a call from work" Piper rushed down the phone but Phoebe only grinned "yeah he's here… Piper you take as long as you need too, I've got the handyman all covered" Phoebe assured before she hanged up on her elder sister just before Leo turned.

"Phoebe Halliwell, believe me its nice to meet you" Phoebe beamed as Leo ran a hand across the back of his neck with embarrassment then smiled "Leo Wyatt" Leo introduced.

* * *

Piper and Prue watched as Phoebe wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and they disappeared in a glow of orbs causing Piper and Prue to look at each other.

"They'll be back" Prue said in a statement causing Piper to look at her "of course she will… I mean he's our sister and he's our white lighter" Piper offered as Prue grinned. Piper sighed and squeezed her sister's shoulders "honey it's going to be fine… I'm going to speak to Dan" Piper stated as she headed to the door but Prue frowned and folded her arms "Piper" "its fine… the spell is reversed… I just need to speak to him… Prue there is something I need to figure out" Piper stated as Prue tilted her head then pushed her dark hair back.

"Piper he won't remember anything… Piper you tell him again about being a witch and it will go badly" "I know Prue… but I can't hide, I need closure. I want to find what Phoebe and Leo have… that ever lasting love, I mean that crazy love that makes you orb out to god knows where" piper muttered before Prue smiled at her sister and wrapped a arm around her sisters shoulders this time giving her sister the comfort.

"Piper you will… there is going to be this guy who will sweep you off your feet and you'll live happy ever after I promise" Prue declared to her sister making Piper grin and kiss her sister sweetly on the cheek.

_Belthazor grinned to himself as he finally looked up at the Triad "I can do this my lords… it shall be easy" Belthazor told them confidently only grinning more when the Triad growled at the implication he could do something they couldn't do. And wasn't that the truth, destroy the Charmed Ones. What upset the Triad was the fact that this demon had implied it._

_"And how may we ask do you intend in achieving this plan… how will you succeeded where so many demons have failed" The Triad demanded causing Belthazor to chuckle and grin at the higher level demons. "Your DEMONS have all gone after the charmed ones as witches… stealing their powers and all died… I plan on going after what is most important to them all, what makes their bond the strongest. I'm going to destroy their bond as sisters then destroy them as charmed ones" Belthazor stated causing each of the Triad to raise their eyebrows._

_"And how will you manage that Belthazor" Cole growled but carried on "I'll get into their lives… by getting into one of the sisters lives, the middle sister Piper. She craves both a normal life and love… I will seduce her and prove to her that she could have a normal life" Belthazor declared with a grin. The Triad simply nodded, Belthazor shimmered out and Cole stared at himself in the mirror, Cole Turner was going to be charming and the prefect human… while Belthazor was going to rip the witches apart and it all started with Piper Halliwell.

* * *

_

Piper and Prue rushed into their baby sisters run and pounced on the bed causing Phoebe to groan "ok everything now spill" Prue ordered causing phoebe to sigh and bury her face into her knees.

"I think Phoebe Halliwell is blushing… so did you say yes" Piper questioned as Phoebe looked up and bit her lip then nodded "yes… but we can't say anything out loud… they can't know" phoebe declared quietly pointing towards the heavens. Piper and Prue nodded then hugged their sister "ah Phoebe" Prue was the first to pull back and wiped a small tear away while piper sat back and wrapped her arm around Phoebes shoulder and held her baby sister tightly.

"Wait a minute what about Piper and this DA… I've been gone a couple of months and Piper lands a hottie" Phoebe declared causing piper to blush and duck her head "I haven't landed anyone, Cole Turner could be a problem so I was just keeping a close eye on him" Piper squealed causing Prue and Phoebe to grin at each other "yeah I don't blame you piper… I would defiantly keep an eye on Mr Turner" Phoebe declared causing Piper to grab a pillow and hit her baby sister lightly.

* * *

Prue glanced at Phoebe who sat wrapped in Leo's arms then back to the stair case leading up to their grieving sister.

"Maybe" "Prue" Phoebe gave her sister a warning glance "I know you feel helpless so do I but we can't do anything… not this time. Piper needs this one night to her self, to come to terms with what Cole is… was" Phoebe stated before snuggling deeper into Leo's embrace. Prue gave her younger sister a look before sighing "when did you get so… grown up" Prue questioned as phoebe kissed Leo's cheek and smiled brightly "when I met this wonderful angel" Phoebe told her brightly before turning her brown eyes towards the stairs.

"Piper's a fighter… she's going to get through this I know she will" Phoebe assured while Leo tightened his hold on Phoebe placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Piper curled tightly into her ball, the tears stemmed down her cheeks burning her nose and eyes as they coursed their silent way to her pillow. Piper lost the energy to sob out loud or even stop the tears as she remembered the memories she and Cole had made…. At least the ones she thought she was making with the man she loved deeply.

Now she was crying over what she had done… she couldn't kill Cole or Belthazor, no matter what he had done she had seen honesty in Cole's eyes tonight. Closing her eyes she buried her head into the pillow. Her head spun and her stomach twisted it self as more memories flooded through her mind. But slowly she grew cold daring to open her eyes. Piper jumped up from her spot on the floor spinning around taking in her new surroundings. She was in the mausoleum "how" she muttered before she stumbled back into a solid warm wall. Two arms engulfed her waist stopping her protesting squirming and holding her arms by her side.

"Piper" the husky voice brought Piper to a halt and stiffens "Piper I need you to listen to me" Cole was so close that piper felt the heat rolling off of him. "Cole it's not safe" piper whispered closing her eyes and leaning into Cole like she had done so many times before hand.

"I know but… but I had to see you one last time, I want you to understand that my love for you will never die, I will love you where ever I go and I will never forget you" Cole promised his embrace tightening around her while the tears streamed down Pipers face. Cole buried his face into Piper's long golden chocolate brown hair and breathed deeply.

"Remember that piper… whatever happens after tonight know that my love is yours and yours alone. You made me human an that is something I will never let go of, you are the only person who has ever shown me enough love to make me deny the demon inside of me" Cole mumbled into her hair while Piper felt her heart soar while her stomach twisted at what she knew had to happen.

"If I could I would take you with me… but no matter how much we love each other your sisters would never allow it and I wouldn't dare risk you getting hurt by demons" Cole declared before he turned Piper and cupped her delicate face in his large rough hands "Cole" Piper trailed off grabbing a fist full of his shirt, lowering her dark eyes she blinked away the tears.

"Piper I love you… things are going to get horrible and hard for us but I want you to understand that I will love you" Cole promised before Piper stepped back "love me… you love me, Cole you're a demon… you seduced me for my powers, my sisters powers" "I seduced you as a demon I fell in love with you as a human" Cole declared bringing Piper back into his arms his green grey eyes flashing with deep flames of passion and love.

Piper let her head fall forward her brown hair forming a curtain around her face shielding it slightly from Cole "I lied to my sisters… for you" piper whispered before looking up at him tearing glimmering in her deep velvet brown eyes, these were the eyes Cole Turner feel deeply in love with.

"Understand that Cole I chose for you to live and to lie to my sisters… they can never know what I did, you can never come back" Piper ordered as Cole stared dumbly at her for a few moments before nodding lowering his eyes with sadness.

"Cole we both made our choices…. Now we have to live with them" Piper declared mournfully lowering her eyes.

Cole stepped forward feeling his heart rip in two knowing he would never hold Piper again, so he wrapped his arms around her tightly and shimmered her out.

* * *

"PIPER" Phoebe screamed once more from the penthouse living room while Cole stood smiling mockingly at his sister-in-law "you heard what he said, he's going to kill us… Piper please come out and help us… if not to save your sisters but your unborn niece and your own baby" Phoebe called before Paige glanced towards her sister then back to her demonic source of all evil brother-in-law.

Piper retched again but she didn't throw up, her stomach knotted while she felt her heart twist. Her family was out there… her demonic family and her blood family. Placing a gentle hand on her stomach she prayed she could explain what she was going to do to her unborn son… how she was going to explain why he had to lose a family he was never going to know.

"God forgive me…" Piper bit back the laugh remembering exactly what she had become over the past few weeks then she looked down at her stomach and wiped the tears again "baby forgive me" Piper whispered before walking out of the bathroom and gasping at the view before her… Phoebe looked pale in her seventh month of pregnancy with her second child, she looked scared and piper understood… Phoebe was scared of losing another sister, her child and letting her first born child be raised without a family.

Piper looked to her younger half sister wondering just what the youngest Halliwell thought about all this. Piper hadn't been the most welcoming to her and it had taken a lot for Piper to trust the younger woman especially after she figured out Cole was evil long before anyone else did.

Piper took a deep breath before looking to her husband, the father of her unborn son… the source of all evil. He was watching her with nothing but complete love and devotion which made piper wish that Cole was still buried deep within this evil… and it made it all the much harder to do what she was going to do. Sliding up beside him she gazed up at him "I'm sorry" she declared loud enough for her sisters and brother-in-law to hear her "I'm so sorry… I never wanted it to end like this but I will always choose my family" Piper declared before kissing Cole soundly on the lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss. She pulled back sharply and picked up the crystal Paige had dropped and stared at her husband.

Then she stepped back and shook her head "I will always choose them Cole…. Because they are always the only ones I have, the only family me and your son will have" Piper told him sadly before she put the crystal down and Cole was trapped "Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda..." Phoebe started holding tightly to her sisters hand "Ashford, Helen, Laura and Grace..." Piper added as tears clouded her vision of Cole being engulfed by flames. "Halliwell witches stand strong beside up" Paige added while Cole stared solely at his wife "no matter what piper I will always love you" Cole whispered while Phoebe tightened her grip on Pipers hand "vanquish this evil" Piper said watching Cole smile at her one last time "from time and space" the charmed ones turned their heads when Cole exploded.

* * *

Piper shook her head as she stared at Cole "it's over, you and me… Cole this love we have is killing us, it took me to the darkest place I have ever been… could ever go and now you have to let go" Piper ordered as Cole stared at her.

"Is that it" Cole snapped causing piper to frown at him then glance around the waste land "yes Cole… you have to let me go, I nearly lost my sisters because of what we have… had. I lost you because of it and our child… it was never our child Cole do you understand that but my heart is bleeding because I felt him move and I know that will never happen again" Piper declared tears forming in her chocolate brown eyes but Cole continued to stare at her.

"You have to go now… before those creatures come back" Cole ordered as Piper nodded and looked away sadly. Lowering her head Cole heard the last thing she whispered… "I will always love you Cole" Cole smiled when Piper disappeared before he turned and saw the dead snakes.

"I will always be there for you Piper… forever" he declared to himself before laughing.

* * *

Piper held her baby niece tightly in her arms while Phoebe fussed over Alexis Halliwell-Wyatt "Piper we have to do something about this… Cole is back and" "and he's insane I know phoebe…. It's just not that simple" Piper groaned as she rocked baby Prue.

"how he's an evil insane demon who you are currently married too… maybe we should start with you getting a divorce from the evil bastard" "Paige" Phoebe scolded her younger sister before she covered Alexis's ears "can we not say evil B-A-S-T-A-R-D in front of my daughter" Phoebe ordered before removing her hands and Paige rolled her eyes but said nothing more. Piper stood up and placed baby Prue in her half sisters arms "can we just stop talking about my insane demonic husband please… I have enough to worry about before I start thinking about him and what he's presence will have in my new free life" piper ordered before she turned and walked out of the dinning room leaving her sisters to look at each other "what if she's still in love with him" Phoebe questioned as Paige shook her head "nah… did you hear what she was saying, new free life, Cole is the last person she wants" Paige told her sister before standing up and smiling at her niece however Phoebe wasn't convinced hugging Alexis tightly to her Phoebe sighed.

"Love like that you never get over" Phoebe muttered before kissing her daughter on the head and standing up.

* * *

Ok That was a general idea as to what you can expect... This is a piper and Cole love story, what happens next is going to be written as though Piper had to choose what she wanted once Cole came back. Hope you enjoyed and please don't be too harsh when writing your reviews if any.


	2. Returning

**Chapter two **

Piper rubbed her forehead as she paced around P3 before the entrance at the top of the stairs opened and Piper watched Phoebe walking down holding Prue to her chest tightly.

"Hey sweetie what are you doing here" Piper asked as she raced to her sisters side and took her sleeping niece "oh you know" Phoebe answered as she sat on a stool watching as her sister fussed over her baby daughter.

"Prue was restless and I thought I would take her for a ride…. I guess I wanted to talk to you too…. What did he say" Phoebe asked causing Piper to blink and frown before looking at her sister "who?" Piper questioned as Phoebe gave her sister a look.

"Cole, I knew it was him who brought you back from being a mermaid… truth is he was the only one who could and I guess until he and you admitted to that my daughters were going to grow up without their aunt Piper" Phoebe stated as Piper sighed and sat beside her on a stool looking lovingly at her niece.

"Phoebe…" "Piper it's ok, it's just you and me here" phoebe ordered as Piper lowered her eyes and took a deep shuddering breath.

"I still love him… I know I shouldn't but deep down a large part of me still loves him and I know that isn't going away…. But" Piper shook her head and rubbed her forehead making sure not to wake Prue.

"Of course not Piper… feelings like that never go away, yes Cole is evil and insane but some part of him that you fell in love with still remains… god Piper you and Cole went through a rough time just like me and Leo" Phoebe stated but Piper looked at her "but you and Leo were meant to be together… you had good on your side Phebe's…. what did me and Cole have" Piper asked causing her younger sister to give her a smile "love… I know what Cole was and is but there was a time when he was a good man… when you and he loved each other so deeply that you wouldn't let anything stop you on your wedding day" "it was a dark ceremony Phoebe, the signs were staring me straight in the face, everything was in the Universe was telling me not to marry Cole and I didn't listen" Piper exclaimed as Phoebe smiled sadly at her sister.

"Piper…" "No Phoebe… I guess I just wanted to know why he did it, was it because he was evil that he became the source of all evil or was it because he never stopped wanting to kill us and it was all apart of his plan" Piper stated as Phoebe thought to herself before she stood "honey… as much as this is going to pain me but what ever did happen it was clear that Cole loved you and in his sick way still does… once upon a time that love came from a place of goodness" Phoebe assured while Piper handed her Prue.

"yeah well having a demonic insane husband back from the dead doesn't get my heart strings pulling" "piper" Phoebe said in a cool tone to which piper stared at her "look Phoebe we'll speak about this when I get home… I know Paige is just waiting for the moment we can vanquish to help rid him from my life" Piper told her as phoebe tilted her head "well I just want to see you happy…. But yeah we'll talk when you get home" Phoebe assured before she turned and nearly sprinted towards the stairs.

She had a plan but she needed a demon to help her, while Piper stared confused at her sisters back.

* * *

**sorry about shortness **


	3. A broken demon

**Chapter three**

Cole Turner growled when the fireball hit the wall behind him "this isn't your fight any more" the demon declared before standing up from behind the rock and flinging a fireball after fireball at Cole who missed each hit.

"You threatened the charmed ones… my wife, I warned every demon that act was not going unpunished" Cole threw back frowning when the demon laughed "when you were the SOURCE we listened but now… now you're just another pathetic Charmed One lap dog. Once I'm done with you I'll make that lovely charmed one wife of yours scream and beg for death" the demon taunted. Cole growled again when he saw red and then jumped to his feet. He didn't even feel the fireball hit him nor did he care. He flicked his wrist sending the demon crashing against the wall behind him then Cole stalked towards the demon. Before it could move Cole wrapped his hands around the demons throat and tightened.

"I am going to spread a new warning… ever think to touch my wife and YOU'LL be begging for death" Cole spat before tearing one hand away and held it palm side up with his hand opened. The demon's eyes widen when he saw an Athema appear in Cole's hand but before he could move Cole drove the knife into the demons heart and watched emotionless as the demon exploded.

Staggering to his feet Cole looked to his side and saw the scorch mark when the fire ball had hit but no wound was found. Sighing he glimmered out of the caves and appeared in the unruly and dark penthouse living room.

He went to find another bottle of booze ready to drink him self into a stupor when he sensed another presence, spinning round he created a fireball while holding the Athema up ready to throw it but Phoebe held her hands up "wait Cole it's just me…. Phoebe, we need to talk" Phoebe assured but Cole simply smirked still holding the fireball ready to threw it a Phoebe "yeah right… and where are your sisters… shouldn't you be holding one of you damn off springs so I wouldn't vanquish the children" Cole snarled his eyes alight with fury.

The charmed ones had promised to find a way to kill him and knowing that he would never have piper again he was angry that it had taken this long.

"Damn it Cole I'm not here to vanquish you…. But carry on speaking to me like this and I might just kill you myself" Phoebe growled. Something about her brother-in-law made her a little uneasy... he had been cause of few arguments between her and Leo.

"My sisters don't even know I'm here" "so why are you here Phoebe" Cole demanded a little defeated before he extinguished the fireball and threw the Athema to the floor. Phoebe felt sadness for this broken man but she had come here for a reason and she was going to follow her plan… for piper's happiness.

"I have a plan but I need your help… I want to make piper happy and I need your help with that" Phoebe stated firmly causing Cole to smirk at her before sinking into a chair "well apparently according to your sister, husband and damn near all of your family including piper herself I'm the last one who could ever help her" Cole spat looking for a bottle but found none.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and walked over to his sofa sitting down, making Cole snort then wave a hand "please make your self at home… you are family I guess" Cole stated sarcastically glimmering a bottle of whiskey into his hand. "Damn Cole… I need you to be some what decent at this moment… not wallowing in self pity, I need to know why you did it… why you became the source of god damn evil" Phoebe growled causing the bottle to hover close to Cole's lips as he drilled his eyes into her.

Then with a grunt he threw the bottle aside and jumped to his feet. The urgent need to pace stole over him. "I already told you… I told piper but none of you were willing to listen" Cole snarled not looking to Phoebe.

"And why should I tell you now anyway… what good will it do, piper doesn't want me" "that's not true and you know it, piper is in love with you. I need to know because… if I find the truth out and can show it to piper then maybe I can give her piece of mind… she can finally accept to move on or" Phoebe bit her lip but Cole came to a stop and turned his fiery glaze on her "or what" he demanded his voice booming around the other wise silent apartment.

Phoebe almost cried out her husbands name but when she looked deep into Cole's she knew he wouldn't harm her… at least not yet.

"Or she might want you back… to make you a better man, Piper's a fighter and her love for you… well it might be worth fighting for" Phoebe told him causing Cole to clench his fist before lowering his head "Piper has given up on us months ago… there is not that will make her change her mind" Cole mumbled before he sank back into his seat catching his suddenly heavy head.

"Cole" "please just leave Phoebe" Cole ordered not even looking up, but Phoebe felt tears rushing to her eyes as she took the broken demon… no not a demon a man, Cole Turner was sitting before her as a broken man and her heart broke for him.

"Cole please" "for god sake Phoebe" Cole snarled whipping his head up to glower at her "what is wrong with you Charmed ones… is this your revenge, I already know that piper could never dragged herself down to be with me, yes she may love me but I'm just a piece of scum to her" Cole snarled but tears of bitter sadness glistened in his eyes.

"If your going to kill me then just get it the hell over with but don't sit there and torture me by making me… by telling me **_THAT_**" Cole ordered feeling the harsh and bitter sobs catching in his chest. Then he saw the tears glistening in Phoebe's dark eyes and he turned his head away, it was one thing to be mocked or even tormented by a charmed one but to be pitied… he had enough self pitying to keep him company.

"But Cole I can" "get out dammnit" and with that last snarl Cole waved his arm towards Phoebe who flinched backwards. She felt her stomach flipped and her head spin before she felt the full force of falling.

But before she could even scream she landed softly on the Manors living room couch, frowning she managed to drag herself from her spot and check herself over but found no wounds or marks to indicate that Cole had even tried to hurt her.

Leo raced into the living room with his golden eyebrows raised eyes while cuddling his daughter to his chest "Phoebe" he gasped causing Phoebe to turned towards him then rub the back of her neck "honey" she greeted walking over to her husband but Leo's brow furrowed "what just happened" Leo questioned as Phoebe checked her sleeping baby "Cole" "what… what did he do? Are you ok? Do you want me to get your sisters" Leo flustered but phoebe gave him a look before smiling "he did nothing Leo… we talked about him and piper, I just needed to know something" Phoebe stated as Leo frowned even more making Phoebe smother a laugh at his handsome features.

"What did you need to know from HIM" Leo questioned unthinkingly rocking their daughter "something that will help piper find peace of mind and help her come to terms with Cole… I just need to write a spell to help them see my vision" Phoebe stated as Leo thought for a few seconds before turning his blue eyes on her to study her "what vision" he questioned causing Phoebe to smile brightly at him then kiss him on the cheek "don't know... just plan on having one soon once I find the spell" Phoebe told him before she turned and headed towards the stairs leaving to look down at his baby daughter "I think we better wait until we tell your aunts ok" Leo whispered to his daughter making her sigh loudly.

* * *

thank you to Silvermoon77 and Charmedchick3 for the reviews... glad you liked the story so far and hope everyone will enjoy this update. 


	4. A Quest is to begin

A different love story

**

* * *

**

ok I would like to say thanks to Charmedchick34 for the review and to say that I'm getting the feeling your trying to tell me something about Piper and Cole being together... keep reviewing and I might just click on. Hope you enjoy and hope you like this longer chapter.

Plus more Paige in this one. **

* * *

**

**Chapter four **

Paige tilted her head allowing a few golden strands of red hair to fall into her eyes "Phebe's what you doing" the youngest Halliwell asked whilst leaning against the Attic door jam causing Phoebe to jump and look at her a little wild eyed, blowing her brown hair from her face and covering the notepad she had been scrawling down notes "Paige" came a squeak before phoebe flashed Paige a mega watt smile.

"Phoebe what are you doing" Paige questioned as Phoebe shook her head "nothing… just a few new ideas to keep Alexis and Prue entertained" Phoebe lied but Paige didn't believe her for a moment. No matter how good Phoebe was at facing demons she wasn't that great at lying. Paige pushed her lips out and held her hand palm up wards "notepad" Paige called before orbs swirled around the notepad in Phoebe's hand and disappeared in Paige's hands.

"that's not fair" Phoebe exclaimed jumping to her feet knocking the Book Of Shadows to the floor while Paige orbed from the doorway then appeared at the opposite side of the room glancing at the scribbling "Phoebe this is a spell" Paige stated before raising a eyebrow and turning her dark eyes on her sister "for a vision quest" Paige declared narrowing her eyes while Phoebe smiled at her sister "yeah… for me, Leo has been asking me to medicating a little more to try and control my powers" Phoebe told her but Paige propped her hand on her hip and held the notepad towards Phoebe "really… and just how is Piper and Cole meant to help in this quest" Paige asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. Phoebe ducked her head and turned back to the Book of Shadows and plucked it up from the floor.

"Paige" "what are you doing Phoebe… I thought we agreed to find a way to KILL Cole not invite him on a little quest" Paige declared before Phoebe turned to her sister "no Paige you said it was what we needed to do… I don't we have thought this through" Phoebe declared causing Paige to stare in disbelief at her. Then Paige tilted her head tapping a slender finger against her red tinted lips "let's see… Cole is the insane demon who betrayed piper, you and Prue… seduced Piper to kill the Charmed ones then he managed to put Piper through hell before becoming the source of all frigging of evil, Piper had to carry his spawn of evil and now he's back from the dead…. I don't think it needs much more thought Phoebe, or have you forgotten that he tried to kill us… tried to make Piper choose between us and him" Paige reminded her firmly causing Phoebe to glare at her then sigh "yes Paige I DO REMEMBER that but the thing is… I don't think that all of that was Cole, if you saw him how broken he was" "WAIT A FRIGGING MINUTE" Paige called out straightening up while Phoebe stared at her "why on earth would you be seeing him. Phoebe does the words INSANE EVIL SOURCE OF ALL EVIL not go through your mind, Piper needs rid of him even more so now" Paige demanded but Phoebe frowned "Paige I know that Cole brought Piper back from being a Mermaid and I know you had something to do with it… but Piper won't tell me what he said or what she said but I do know that she still loves him and she needs peace of mind…. What did you do" Phoebe asked as Paige lowered her eyes and took a deep breath "I showed Cole what was in Piper's heart… it was the only thing I could do to bring Piper back… if I knew that" "that what? that Cole may have been telling the truth and that he really did love Piper and wanted to make up for what he had done" Phoebe finished but Paige gave her a look "hang around like some sick demonic puppy dog" Paige corrected as phoebe gave up and slumped back on the couch "Paige piper deserves to be happy which means" "we should get rid of Cole once and for all and give her a second chance at life" Paige said firmly but Phoebe frowned at her sister studying her.

"What is it you have against Piper's and Cole's love for each other…? I know that Cole hurt us… especially piper but something doesn't add up, how he can be the source of evil one minute then trying to prove he's good and wants to do good the next. This spell will help them understand finally" Phoebe stated but Paige shook her head "I don't need to know anything from a vision… Cole has demonic powers, is back some infernal hell and won't seem to die, he's evil and piper doesn't need him in her life anymore" Paige declared before folded her arms "Paige…I think it's up to piper to decide what she wants to do about Cole… he hasn't threatened us, lately" Phoebe stated before Paige raised an eyebrow then held the notepad up "Volcano" Paige said aloud before the notepad orbed out and if Paige was right straight into a volcano.

Smiling smugly Paige turned her dark eyes on to her sister but Phoebe shook her head "Paige I remember the spell I WROTE, besides I'm doing this spell…" "What spell" Piper questioned as she strolled into the attic raising her eyebrows. Phoebe threw a warning look to her younger sister but Paige took no notice "Phoebe wants to cast a spell over" "over the girls room… it's sort of a alarm system to stop demons from attack in the girls room hopefully if it works then we can put it over the whole house" Phoebe bit off causing Piper to frown at her sister just as Paige shot Phoebe a glare "yeah demons like COLE" Paige growled causing Piper to flickering her eyes from both sisters "what are you talking about… what has Cole have to do with this… has… has he said something" Piper wavered causing Phoebe to shot her younger sister a glare before she rushed to Piper's side and wrapped a arm around her sisters shoulder "he hasn't said or done anything to us lately…. I just want my girls protected and Paige has a new obsession concerning what happens to Cole, look why don't you go a relax… have a girly night in and I'll get Leo to watch the girls" Phoebe ordered but piper shook her head and smiled sadly at Phoebe "I can't I just came up here to tell you that my manager called in… I'll see you guys in the morning and please don't argue, Phoebe your meant to be the middle sister now" Piper scolded gently before kissing Phoebe on the temple before flashing Paige a bright grin before turning and heading out. Phoebe whirled on Paige and wagged a finger "one word… and I'll change all your clothes in to Grams closet" Phoebe warned and before Paige could utter another word Phoebe shot her one last 'I'm A Mom' glare before turning and heading out of the Attic.

Later

Piper smiled as the door close after the last member of staff walked out and she finally wiped the last few spills off the bar. The night had gone well, a newly discovered band had been playing and as a favour Piper allowed them to give a live performance to attract a lucrative business deal, with a slight concern she was happily surprise when the band drew a large crowd.

Piper sighed and threw the rag into the bin beneath the counter before switching the till off. She was reaching for the bar lights when there was a creaking sound, making her whirl round raising her hands in a response to a attack but found nothing but empty air. After a few seconds she laughed to her self and lowered her arms "getting jumpy over the damn floor boards" Piper scolded her self before bending down and grabbing her bag before straightening up and reaching for the light switch when she gasped.

The empty space was now filled with a darkly dressed man who towered over her "damn stupid witch" and with that snarl the demon waved a hand and sent Piper flying backwards across the bar and hitting the stairs with a thud. Piper groaned when she managed to breath again and scrambled to her knees to see the demon hopping over the bar snarling at her "think you and your pathetic husband can kill my brother and get away with it" the demon growled causing Piper to frown but before she could stand the demon stopped and raised his arm causing piper to be lifted to her feet then into the air, her throat tightening as the demon closed his fist. Piper gasped for air as blackness tinted her vision and her arms felt too heavy to lift even to freeze the demon.

"It has been too long since a demon finally stood up to you Charmed ones, your husband little act was the last straw… you don't dare send your lap dog to kill my brother" The demon growled baring his teeth. Piper struggled to focus on the demon "C…Co...Cole" Piper whispered before her eyes rolled back. The demon snorted and tossed Piper's body aside, watching the witch's body crumple on the floor with a small gleam to his eyes. The demon created a fireball and grinned at the fact that a Charmed One was at his feet ready to die. But before he could throw the fireball he gasped and frowned.

Cole twisted the knife in the demons back before he waved his hand and the destruction of the demon slowed down long enough for Cole to say his piece. "Don't you damn demons ever learn let me make it clear for you as you pass your brethrens on the way to hell…. PIPER HALLIWELL IS NEVER TO BE TOUCHED OR HELL WILL SEEM LIKE A PARADISE TO WHAT I WILL DO" Cole said in a low warning growl before grinning at the fear in the demons eyes before he waved a hand and the demon burst into flames. Cole almost chuckled to himself but seeing dark hair spread out he immediately turned and raced to his wife's side "Piper… Piper please wake up, baby wake up" Cole soothed as he pushed piper's hair away from her face.

"I came for you… you called for me and I came, please wake up" Cole ordered watching with fear growing deep within him when Piper didn't stir. Then slowly her eyelids fluttered and her deep chocolate brown eyes focused on the figure bending over her stroking her hair lovingly.

"Cole" she questioned unsure while Cole held her face gently in his hands "yes baby, I'm here for you… the demon… I wouldn't let him hurt you" Cole promised almost grinning wildly when a small flicker of a smile tugged at Piper's lips but suddenly her eyes rolled back once more and she drifted back into unconsciousness. Cole allowed the deep and sadden breath he had been holding out. Rubbing a hand across his forehead a sudden nagging voice tugged at his mind.

_They will think it is you… always the big bad demon Cole. Her sisters will blame you and so will she… demon attacks and your there. She doesn't love you Cole, she never will and you know that. They will kill you and you must allow them to do you so because you're evil. _

_And even if they don't you must make them because that is all Piper will ever see in you… EVIL, because nothing comes back from the wastelands that wasn't evil. _

Cole groaned before standing up and looking away from Piper "she would never… piper" Cole shook his head before he waved a hand and Piper glimmered out and right back to her bedroom at the manor. Growling Cole glimmered himself back to the penthouse and grabbed a half full bottle of whiskey and drowned in the burning liquid… drowning him in an alcoholic ocean of memories of his life with Piper and the future he would have spent with her if he had the chance.

But the whiskey only allowed that voice to grow louder within him.

_Piper will never be yours again… too much evil in your past to ever make her yours again. Soon she will move on love another and spend her life with him while you simply lay broken and alone. You fear both so much… but you can make it end, make it stop… give them a good enough reason to kill you, to banish you from this torment. _

Cole growled once more before hurling the empty bottle at the fireplace and slumping down while tears threatened to spill over and sobs to rise up in his chest and block his breathing.

"I love you too much to lose you Piper" Cole sobbed to the empty room only wishing piper would some how hear his pleas, hope she would understand what was to come what he had to do. If he couldn't be with her then he would die at her hands, he had to because there was no other force in the heavens, earth and underworld that could kill him… make his heart stop like she could.

Barbus grinned brightly to himself when he retreated from Cole's mind "too easy… far too easy, like taking candy from a baby" Barbus drawled to him self while the lowly demon coward beside him.

"I thought you were going after the charmed ones" the demon questioned causing Barbus to glare but then laugh "the Charmed Ones are too powerful for me to take on from down here… no I must find a way back and to do that I must play their fears, and I also need a demon strong enough to give me the power to kill them once and for all" Barbus growled but then began to laugh deeply causing the demon to grin then coward from the edge.

* * *

Sorry if I spelt the Demon of Fears name wrong but I will search for it and amend if I'm wrong. Please review 


	5. Demon of Fear and vision of truth

**

* * *

Right to begin with sorry if my quotes from the episodes are a little off... secondly sorry about the big jump in the story from well you'll see what i mean.

* * *

Chapter Five **

Leo shot his youngest Sister-in-law a look after her sudden outburst. It was bad enough that Paige had some how summoned Barbus back from the dead she was now declaring to rid his demonic brother-in-law of his powers…After months of obsessing on how to kill Cole.

"Paige" Leo started in his white lighter tone but Paige took no notice "maybe if we make Cole harmless then we can figure out why Barbus was trying to drive him nuts" Paige declared causing Leo to finally sigh and look to his wife for help but Phoebe was thinking hard… then she met Leo's eyes and he knew that the Charmed One's had agreed on something which was never good for the white lighter or husband.

"Phoebe you can't be thinking this a good idea" Leo asked causing Paige to snap her head round "and why not… because I came up with it" she muttered folding her arms and pouting. Phoebe sighed rolling her eyes at yet another disagreement between her husband and sister. Sometimes white lighters and half white lighters were not all that neutral to each other.

"Why not, if we take his powers from him and Barbus DOES come back at least we're dealing with only one demon" Phoebe pointed out but Leo raised his eyebrows "Phoebe" "I'm not doing this because of what I feel… because of the vision I want or the spell… I'm doing because Cole is powerful and he is already unstable and if Barbus drives him even more insane then god only knows what he will do with his powers" Phoebe told him. Leo went to start another protest but found his wife and baby sister no doubt had out witted him… again.

"Do it" Piper's lone and solemn voice drifted in from the sun room where she was sat opposite a sleeping Cole. Three sets of eyes turned and looked at her, her eyes never leaving Coles troubled face. "Piper" Leo started but he was silenced when she flashed him her chocolate eyes then she moved them back to her husbands face.

"Strip him of his powers…no one deserves to lose their mind to Barbus not even Cole" Piper told them firmly before Phoebe flickered a smile to her sister. But she quickly suppressed it and looked to her other sister.

"Paige go get the potion… we need it quick. Leo take the girls up there" Phoebe ordered as Paige nodded and orbed to the kitchen while Leo gave Phoebe a look but received one himself before he finally nodded and orbed to gather his children. Phoebe took a deep breath and looked at her sister and brother-in-law. No matter what any one else thought Piper was still in love with Cole and deep down would fight for the goodness they shared.

Suddenly Piper jerked back as Cole started to stir and looked straight to Phoebe "how long will it take for Paige to finish that potion" Piper questioned. Phoebe began to wonder herself until Cole muttered her sisters name and phoebe understood how to handle this practical demon.

"Piper you just have to keep him calm… you'll know what to do" Phoebe assured before she turned and headed towards the kitchen where Paige was probably putting the final touches to the stripping potion.

Piper swallowed hard before looking back at her husband then sighed when she saw his face. He could look angelic sometimes… it was enough to make her forget about what Cole was but biting her lip she remember both what Cole was and what he did.

"Piper" the half whisper was repeated and knowing what she would have to do Piper lent forward and brushed a piece of hair away from Cole's feverish forehead, gasping when his eyes shot open and for a moment he looked at her with both fear and madness.

"Piper" he began but Piper soothed him and pressed a gentle hand against his cheek "its ok Cole, it's me its piper" Piper assured before Cole's regained some focus and he relaxed. Reaching out quickly he took Piper's face in his hands and brought her lips to his in a rough but passionate kiss. Piper for a moment felt the urge to push him away but she could never deny she loved the feel of Cole full and warm lips against her own or how his musky taste made her insides flip and heart miss a beat or two. Sliding her hand down his chest towards his heart she tilted her head to allow his tongue entrance while her other hand crawled up his arm to bury its fingers into his soft brown hair.

To say that Piper could have stopped this was a matter of opinion… Paige would have screamed at piper to stop however piper knew that when Cole ever claimed her lips there was no power in heaven or hell that could make her want to stop.

However it wasn't a power in heaven or hell that made Cole stop, it was memories that flooded his mind once more which made him still before he ripped his lips away and stared at Piper then snatched his hands back.

"What the hell" he exclaimed as piper still recovered "what are you doing" Cole demanded a little flustered. Piper slowly pulled her self back wondering if any sudden movements would make Cole react badly.

"You came here asking for help… you passed out and I had to make sure you didn't do anything to hurt my sisters" Piper scolded him but wished she hadn't when hurt flashed across his green grey eyes and tears glistened but with a grunt Cole pushed himself up and away from Piper.

"Well I don't need your help… I'm not apart of this family anymore" "Cole" piper said in a warning tone, Cole smiled briefly remembering when she used that tone with affection.

"Cole I know what happened… what has been happening, Paige told us about you're… about you needing help and the little fact she brought Barbus back" Piper told him causing Cole to study her for a moment before turning his head away "I wanted to protect you Cole… make sure that Barbus didn't… you didn't deserve to have your mind invaded like that" Piper stated firmly looking at Cole defiantly.

"Why? I thought the Charmed One's would have jumped at the chance to kill me" Cole spat not daring to look at Piper.

"Oh for God's sake Cole… could you stop your self pity for just one moment here and help us and your self" Piper growled before lowering her head and sighing.

"I remember Cole… the demon that attacked at P3, he said it was because of you… because you had been killing demons" "believe me it was nothing to do with me that demon attacked… I made it clear that I have nothing to do with you three anymore" Cole declared loudly turning to Piper who tucked her hair behind her ear then clasping her hands together "it may not have been you fault the demon attacked but I do know it was you who saved me" Piper told him looking firmly at her hands with the stern idea to not look away.

Cole soften his look before he relaxed finding Piper's innocents calming as it had done months ago "Piper" Cole started but the eruption of feet rushing in caused both to look up towards the doorway when Paige and Phoebe exploded into the room "we done it… well when I saw we I mean me" Paige declared happily causing her eldest sister to give her a tight smile before standing and folding her arms tightly.

* * *

Phoebe clung to Piper tightly after Barbus was vanquished and Cole stood with his hand still out stretched. He couldn't help the smile that smothered his lips after feeling the joy of destroying the demon that had been the cause of his recent self doubt.

However turning he saw the look on Piper's face and knew she no doubt thought he was smiling because he had his powers back. Though he felt whole with his powers back he would never be totally complete until Piper was his once more and seeing the look and the way Phoebe clung to her he knew that any chance of that was gone.

"Piper" Cole started but dropped his hand defeated looking away "maybe you should go Cole" Paige ordered moving to her sisters while Leo watched the demon. Cole nodded quietly ready to glimmer out when Phoebe stepped forward "no" she ordered causing everyone to look at her with surprise "Cole helped us… he was on our side. We owe him" "nothing" Leo reminded rather loudly causing Cole to growl at him but Phoebe ignored "I need to do something… Piper I want to give you a gift… I guess it's a gift to you too Cole" Phoebe stated causing piper and Cole to frown at her "Phoebe" Phoebe shot both Leo and Paige a glare before straightening her shoulders "Leo don't you have to go and collect our daughters…and inform the elders" Phoebe questioned but her toned left no room for arguments. Pressing his lips together and shooting Cole a 'hurt my family and I'll kill you' look he orbed up to the elders. Paige stood with her hands propped on her hips with a definite look towards Phoebe while piper stood in confusion "Paige you can be here if you want but looking at me like that isn't going to stop me" Phoebe threw at her younger sister before snatching up Pipers hand and dragged her towards Cole who flinched "Phoebe" Piper started but Phoebe waved a hand and closed her eyes.

_Two hearts and two minds _

_Now brought together in unison_

_As together they discover _

_Through my power_

_Where their truth truly lies_

Phoebe recited out loud before anyone could stop her, suddenly she seized up as a premonition hit her however something different happened as Phoebe glowed then spread to Cole and Piper. All three was engulfed in a glowing light then suddenly the light cut out and all three collapsed seemingly asleep. Paige squeaked before racing to both her sisters' sides.

"LEO" Paige bellowed unsure what she should do.

* * *

Phoebe glanced to Piper and Cole who were both looking around ally with police lights flashing brightly.

"Phoebe what have you done?" Piper questioned as turned on her sister who gave her best innocent little girl to which pointed at finger at her.

"Doesn't work since my three year old niece uses it…Phoebe what have you done" Piper questioned again and Phoebe sighed "it's a premonition or rather a vision of the past… it was supposed to take us back to the moment Cole became the source and figure out if he was telling the truth about being tricked" Phoebe told her sister who paled while Cole seemed focused on something else. Rather someone else.

"Ok maybe I visioned us too far back" Phoebe stated as she watched Piper and Prue talking to Darryl.

"_Well you better decide fast. Here comes the ADA" Darryl declared before Cole walked over to the three and introduced himself smiling at Piper with a dashing smile. _

Phoebe sighed before she reached out and touched both then seized as another vision hit her and the other two as well.

Phoebe, Piper and Cole looked around the cave before the younger and human form of Cole appeared looking bewildered before a shadowy figured stepped forward.

"_Don't be afraid" the seer soothed causing Cole to spin around and stare at her "who are you? Where am I?" Cole demanded keeping his distance from the seer._

"_Back in your once and future life... Belthazor." The Seer assured him but Cole simply frowned "Belthazor" he questioned out loud before the Seer moved closer and Cole glared "SEER" he almost spat while the Seer gave him a small smile "even now I can see the void where your demon half used to exist. It craves to be complete again" The Seer informed him causing Cole to scowl at her._

"_How'd you know I was still alive?" Cole demanded clenching his fist ready to protect himself from any attacks. However the Seer simply smiled "I had a vision. One where you and I do great things together" The Seer told him proudly and confidently "I don't work with evil anymore" Cole spat while the Seer bowed her head slightly "you might reconsider if you hope to save your precious witch. Only you and I can help to beat the source" the seer promised with a glint to her eye at the reaction Cole gave. Still distrustful of the demon he couldn't help but straighten when she mentioned Piper. Then grudgingly he nodded "I'm listening" he offered._

_Offering him a smile she clasped her hands together "if you take in the hollow, you can absorb the Source's power when he attacks. Once powerless, they can vanquish him" the seer assured him before she picked up the hollow box. Cole eyed it suspiciously "and what happens to me after?" he questioned his tone filled with doubt but the seer offered him a reassuring smile. _

"_The witches and I will banish the hollow back to its crypt. You will return to normal" she assured firmly while Cole flickered his eyes from the box back to the seer then back again. _

"_How do I know this isn't one of the source's tricks? Or one of yours for that matter" Cole demanded causing the Seer to smile at the fact that Cole was yet yielding. _

"_The source has been corrupted by the hollow. And is going to destroy us all. He can not be allowed to continue with this path of madness" The seer told him with a serious tone. He would believe her yet and her smile almost widen when he asked "if I do this, what do you see then?" "A future for both sides" she assured feeling the self doubt ebb away from Cole as the need to protect his fiancé over took him. Cole walked towards her and took a deep breath "is this the great thing you saw us doing together?" he questioned innocently causing the Seer to smirk. _

"_Perhaps. However you won't ever know unless the source is stopped first. It's your only chance to save your love" the seer made sure the last words were spoken more importantly. Slowly Cole nodded unknowing that he was about to descend into a pit of hell that he would never truly crawl out of ever again. _

* * *

Paige sighed once more as she paced around the three sleeping creatures while Leo rocked Prue in his arms "how long now" he questioned ignoring the annoyed Paige threw to him "Leo shouldn't they" Paige pointed a finger upwards "stop us from doing stupid things like this" Paige demanded causing Leo to look at her sheepishly "I'm meant to talk you out of these things" he offered causing Paige to groan "we're doomed" she exclaimed before a groan erupted from Phoebe making the young pacing woman squeak and jump back before all three managed to sit up each rubbing their head "premonitions" Phoebe muttered before she remembered exactly what happened. Jumping to her feet she watched Cole and Piper. 

Cole was the second to his feet offering Piper a hand which she took unsure… she was disorientated as she stared hard at the floor.

"You guys ok" Paige asked looking from Piper to Cole to Phoebe then back again. Cole and Phoebe were both focused on Piper who was taking shallow breaths before she glanced up and looked at Cole. Tears shimmered in her eyes before she shook her head "Cole we… I'm…" but before she could finish she turned and fled from the attic. Paige went to race after her but Cole snapped towards Phoebe "you… you have no idea what you've done" Cole declared before he glimmered out leaving both Leo and Paige to turn towards Phoebe "what happened" Leo asked gently but Paige was not so well tempered "Phoebe what have you done… if you wanted Piper to have peace of mind then" "she will have peace of mind… at the moment she just found the truth and it's hit her hard… the guilt is setting in now" Phoebe told her as Paige frowned "what guilt" she questioned with a small pout before Phoebe sighed and gave her sister a heavy glare "Cole was telling the truth… the seer tricked him, she told him that we would banish the hollow and the sources powers back to wherever it came from leaving Cole human and himself…. We all know that isn't what happened… now piper understands what happened she just has to come to terms with it" Phoebe told them before she walked over to her husband and took their daughter from his arms.

* * *

OK hope you enjoyed if you did please Review. Thank you charmedchick34 for the kind review... hopefully this a little more Piper/Cole for you. I think from now on it will be focused on them a little more instead of the flash backs. 


	6. Understand the hard truth

**Chapter six **

Cole replaced the picture of himself and piper during their happier times before holding the fireplace for support he lowered his head. A large part of him wanted to rejoice at finally having Piper understand that he only became the source because he was tricked… but the look in her eyes, the truth only served to push her further away from him.

The tears wouldn't burn their release from his eyes now, he was too tired to do anything anymore… it was over, he had fought so hard to make Piper understand that he never wanted to become the source… but upon finding out that he never wanted any evil act Piper was forced to remember what she had lost when he was forced to become the source.

Cole growled before creating an electricity ball and flung it towards his bay windows only gaining a small sense of satisfaction from it. Before he could even create another one he felt a presence, feeling power he knew it was a magical creature however there was no dark energy apart from his own so it had to be a charmed one… grinning to himself he could half wish piper had convinced her sisters to finally put Cole out of his torment.

"Finally… I was wondering how long it would be before you came to destroy me… whose going to take the first shot, or is it just Phoebe to give me some more vanishing hope" Cole snarled before he turned to a blurred image then a resounding slap. It didn't hurt but Cole was taken by surprise that he stumbled back and blinked a few times to understand what happened then refocusing and growling he saw Piper standing before him with both fury and passion alight in her dark eyes.

"Piper" "I was meant to protect you… we could have defeated the source" Piper snarled while silent tears coursed their way down her cheeks. Cole swallowed hard "the seer dragged me" "but you could have said no…. you could have… why did" Piper broke her self off and turned on her heel. Instead of storming out of the penthouse like he expected she began to pace.

"Piper if I knew that this would happen do you really think I would have agreed to any such thing" Cole demanded stepping towards Piper who stopped and whirled on him "how can I know that Cole… I mean you were a powerful demon before we stripped you of your powers… maybe being just a lousy human husband was to much and you… you… want" Piper mumbled before she looked away from him. However Cole grabbed her arms and forced her to look at him "I love you piper… I would have been your husband no matter what I was… you wanted a normal life and being human gave you a slight touch of that and it made me the happiest man alive and it was because of this love of my love for you that I did what I did… I would die a million times over just to keep you safe" "no don't say that" Piper yelled before ripping her arms away from him "don't say that because… because it means that I… I lost you because… please just don't say it" Piper sobbed finally allowing her shoulders to sag forward while the sobs caught in her throat. Cole jumped forward and engulfed piper in his arms running a hand gently against her long hair.

After a few moments Cole felt Piper's hand clench his shirt tightly and she stopped crying, moving back Cole looked at Piper and wiped away a tear. Leaving his hand to rest against her cheek he stroked her cheek lovingly whilst staring deep into her eyes hoping she could read everything that he was sending her.

On instinct he lent forward and pressed his lips gently against hers waiting for her to pull back… however Cole felt Piper's hands move up towards his chest then neck before pushing her self deeper into the kiss, closing his eyes happily he deepened the kiss burying his hands into her hair.

When neither was willing to pull apart Coles hand slid from Piper's hair down her neck brushing past her breast before encircling her waist and with ease lifting her off the floor. Piper wrapped her legs around him but both she and Cole pulled back from each. Cole stared at piper with unsaid questions wondering if she truly wanted this. Piper's only answer was tighten her legs around him and returned to their passionate embrace.

Cole managed to take them to the bedroom whilst still clinging to Pipers lips and body. Lowering her to their once shared bed they began to tear at each others clothes hungrily but remained gently in their embrace.

* * *

Piper sighed contently at the warmth and peace she felt. She lazily turned over and buried her head into a soft but solid pillow, a small smile lighting up her face before a smell made her drift along happily.

But soon for her liking the cold settled back in and she tore her eyes open to see her self staring at a naked chest… a well toned and olive chest, lifting her head up she bit her lip to stop the gasp from escaping until the memories of last night flooded her mind.

Cole was sleeping soundly beside her with the similar contented face, one arm draped over her waist. Piper unthinking lifted her fingers to trace invisible lines across his handsome face but stopped herself when Cole shifted in his sleep. Snapping her arm back she managed wiggle out from beneath Cole's arm and out of the bed. As quickly and quietly as she could manage piper found her clothes and slipped them on while watching Cole as he slept. She was surprised at how well they balanced each other out. Even in their love making Cole was passionate and hungry for the touch while Piper savoured the feeling and sense of the other person… she was gentle. But he was so tender that it could confuse a girl who didn't know him better… and for a moment piper wished she never met Cole Turner as she longed to climb back into the bed and returned to the only man who made her truly happy.

Piper however walked around the bed and lent over Cole stroking his face gently as to not wake him up, kissing him lightly on the temple she sighed and closed her eyes "I'm sorry if I ever hurt you Cole… I believe you but now you have to find peace of mind yourself… I have to let you go" Piper whispered hoping even in sleep Cole would hear her. And then with that piper raced from the penthouse wiping the tears of lost from her eyes once more.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed there is still more to come... and I'm going to get all mushy now. 


	7. The Angel Of Destiny

**Chapter seven **

_Two weeks later _

Paige ducked when the demon threw an energy ball and managed to hit a picture of the family.

"Hey that was our best picture" Paige exclaimed before she held her hand out "Athame" she called before the knife appeared in her hand and without a second thought she threw it at the demon.

Smirking as the demon screamed before it exploded Paige looked around and the smirk fell when she saw Phoebe lying on the floor by the stairs and she raced to her sister side "Phoebe you okay?" Paige questioned as she helped Phoebe sit up whilst rubbing her forehead "god I wish my damn premonitions gave me a little more warning… lately it seems when ever I see a demon attacking its like five seconds before it does" Phoebe groaned as she and Paige struggled to their feet "well that was the fifth demon this week at least to attack… what's going on, did we miss a meeting 'OPEN SEASON ON CHARMED ONES'" Paige muttered before Piper groaned and dragged her self to her feet "piper" both Paige and Phoebe exclaimed racing to their sister who groaned even more when Phoebe and Paige hugged her "damn demon" Piper muttered holding her arm to her side.

"LEO" Phoebe called while Paige fussed over Piper who batted her hand away "Paige it's fine… it doesn't hurt all that much and Leo will heal the wound" Piper snapped moving over to the couch rolling her eyes at the scorch mark she would no doubt have to clear up. Leo flicked his eyes among the charmed ones when he appeared "demon gone" Leo asked as Phoebe nodded before flinging her arms around her husband and he smiled wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm glad your safe" Leo whispered while Paige folded her arms and rolled her eyes at the display "um hello… demons. What the elders say about the attacks" Paige asked before Piper raised her eyebrows "hello injured… Leo heal and talk" Piper ordered as Leo blushed and pulled away from Phoebe.

"Well it's strange really… the elders have gotten word about something in the demonic world about a powerful child being created but they don't understand what it has to do with you three and before you worry it isn't Alexis or Prue… but the elders did say something about a new powerful force coming into play for the good guys the angel of Destiny saw something" Leo explained before he sat beside piper and looked at her shoulder where the energy ball hit.

"So if a powerful child has been created and the demons want it then the child must be good… if it was a demon child then they wouldn't be trying to kill us to get to it" Paige admitted while Piper and Phoebe nodded but Leo had stopped listening instead he was staring at piper's shoulder "um Leo… what you think… Leo" Phoebe called but Leo frowned "the demon hit your shoulder Piper" he asked as piper craned her head "yeah sent me across the room… why" Piper asked trying to get a look at her shoulder while Paige and Phoebe raced over to them and peered over Leo at the shoulder.

"Oh my god" Phoebe gasped while Paige frowned "ok when did you get a new power" Paige demanded as Piper gapped at her "I haven't… I can't why what happened is there something there" piper squeaked as Leo glanced to his wife then back to Piper "um no… in fact there's nothing there… no wound" Leo told her as Piper jumped up and touched her shoulder "huh… that doesn't make sense, I can't heal myself… that isn't my power" Piper declared loudly as phoebe walked around to her sister to sooth her "I'm sure there is a good enough explanation" Phoebe assured as piper paled as her stomach churned.

Paige looked to Leo who was staring wide eyed at Piper "Leo" Paige said gently but Leo shook his head "I'm going to be sick" Piper declared loudly as Phoebe patted her arm "it's going to be fine" "no I mean it… I'm going to be sick" Piper practically yelled before bolting from the room and up the stairs leaving her sisters to stare after her.

"I'm going to check something with the elders… I think you might have to ask Piper what happened between her and Cole" Leo ordered but before either woman could question him he orbed out. "I hate when he does that" Phoebe grumbled before looking to her youngest sister "what did he mean by that" Paige asked as Phoebe sighed "I don't know… but I think Piper might have an idea, we better go ask her" Phoebe ordered before she turned and headed towards the stairs followed by a confused Paige.

Piper wiped her hands after she washed her face before she walked out into her room to see Paige and Phoebe waiting on her bed. Piper frowned at their concern and confusion "I'm fine… it was probably what ever that demon did" Piper assured pushing her hair from her face.

"Piper that night we discovered the truth… what happened between you and Cole" Phoebe questioned as piper redden and ducked her eyes "nothing… much" Piper lied turning away from her sisters and straightening her appearance in the mirror. She groaned inwardly when she saw how pale she looked and… Piper stared at her image wondering if she truly had put on weight "Piper… you can tell us if something happened" Paige assured her sister causing Piper to turn and look at them. Sighing she lowered her eyes "we slept together" piper whispered but winched when Paige jumped to her feet.

"WHAT" she exclaimed causing Piper to look up at her sharply "how…? I mean with… him… how could you sleep with Cole… AGAIN" Paige demanded causing Piper to knit her eyebrows together then glare at her "Cole is good… we were wrong about him" Piper snapped before straightening "besides I'm still married to him" Piper snapped causing Paige to fold her arms and snort "yeah if you call that shambles a marriage… my god Piper, talk about sleeping with… well not the enemy but it sure in hell is close… he's a demon" Paige declared glaring back at Piper.

"Half demon… and I'm not sleeping him, I slept with him past tense… I just found out that the man I love the man I married was willing to sacrifice himself to protect us… and I sent him to a hell because of the evil that infected him" Piper snarled feeling the tears prickling at her eyes.

Phoebe however said nothing instead she was watching Piper "any way Paige I think we should discuss YOUR problem here… Phoebe has comes to terms with the fact that Cole isn't evil… why can't you oh yeah I remember you hate him you always have" Piper snapped swiping away the tears. Paige now dropped her arms by her sides and gapped at Piper as though she had grown a second head.

"He tried to kill us how many times… ok so maybe he was forced to do what he did but come on Piper… I mean he has demonic powers, BIG demonic powers and bad energy doesn't just go away… and besides there's a big difference between taking an ally into your home and taking a demon to your bed" Paige yelled.

Piper wavered slightly before the sob escaped and she slumped down sobbing hard wheezing as her breath caught in her throat. Phoebe and Paige rushed to her side and Phoebe wrapped her sister in her arms kissing her head lightly.

"Oh god Piper I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you cry I… just well it's hard to accept straight away" Paige soothed holding piper's hand. Phoebe gave Paige a look then sighed "piper how long have you been throwing up for" Phoebe asked as Piper sniffled finally finding her breath "about a week or so" Piper offered wiping more tears away "and how many days late are you" Phoebe asked rubbing a hand against her sisters arm.

"What's that got to do with anything Phoebe" Paige questioned but Piper took a deep breath "about a week or so…. Oh god" Piper moaned before burying her head against Phoebe's shoulder. Paige raised an eyebrow at Phoebe who was smoothing down Piper's hair.

"She's pregnant" Phoebe declared causing the younger witches mouth to drop open while Piper cried silently.

"she can't be" Paige finally managed to splutter causing Phoebe and Piper to shoot her a look "yes she is" Leo declared from the door way, none of the Charmed Ones noticing their White lighter returning.

"And I have someone here to prove it" Leo stated before he moved aside and allowed the Angel of Destiny to walk in eyeing his surroundings with a slight distaste.

"Well yes… you are indeed pregnant, and despite that the unborn child's father is part demon the Elders have foreseen something that can not be ignored" the Angel declared causing Piper to stare at him while her hand darted unconsciously to her stomach "what about the child" Piper demanded causing the angel to smile lightly "do not worry yourself… we have sensed great power from this child… much like it's cousins. But we need to ask one thing of you, for the safety of the child… for what is to come the demon must know of his child, this child will be special along with it's cousins and will need all the protection both you and it can get" the angel told her soothingly. Piper, Phoebe and Paige simply stared in disbelief.

Smiling brightly the angel glanced to Leo "I believe the message is received… you understand what must be done… of course I can not tell you why we need this but you will do… and rather soon I dare say" the angel said lightly with a smirk to his face. Leo simply nodded before turning back to his family and the Angel disappeared. Leaving the charmed ones stunned as piper ran a hand across her stomach.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter... and thank you for the nice reviews. more mushy i promise 


	8. Reunting as a family

**Chapter eight **

Phoebe glanced from her sister to her husband "Piper are you sure" Phoebe questioned while Piper attempted to straighten her shirt. It had been another week since the discovery of piper's pregnancy and now that they knew what they were looking for Piper had seemed to become a little rounder. Paige even commented that piper looked to be glowing when she wasn't throwing up.

"Well if I wait until the kid is born there might be some problems… anyway the Elders suggested that we will need all the help protecting my baby" Piper stated as Phoebe smirked "girl… your having a girl, we haven't had a boy since Melinda was born" Phoebe chirped causing Piper to give her a look before smiling brightly at the image of her daughter… hers and Coles _Daughter_.

"And about your relationship with Cole… I mean he's going to be around a lot… for near enough forever. Can you deal with that" Phoebe asked as piper sighed and sat down on the couch "I'll know when I see him… I haven't got it figured out yet… I mean I'm still getting use to the fact that I'm pregnant" Piper stated as Phoebe tilted her head "do you want to be back with Cole… I know he isn't evil but" "shouldn't you be tag teaming with Paige" Piper snapped causing Phoebe to flinch and Leo to flicker his eyes from both sisters.

"I'm sorry honey… its just; this isn't how I imagined things would happen… I thought when I did get pregnant I would be happily married and everything would be normal" Piper told her sister rubbing her eyes feeling instantly tired and drained.

"It's ok… what ever you choose me and Paige will be behind you… ONE HUNDRED PRECENT" Phoebe assured causing Piper to smile lightly "Paige?" she questioned as Phoebe beamed at her sister before walking over to the couch climbing on it to hug her sister tightly "absolutely… your still our sister and this" Phoebe placed a hand on Piper's growing stomach "is our niece and she deserves to be born into a family that love her, and no matter what Paige thinks about this baby's father she will be loved" Phoebe declared causing tears to glisten at Piper's eyes before she turned and engulfed her sister "oh Phoebe" Piper mumbled before both sisters cried with happiness. Leo sighed as he watched the sisters feeling happiness and pride at how far the charmed ones had come.

"Well if we're going to do this" Leo said feeling rather guilty at interrupting a precious moment between the two sisters. Piper drew a deep breath before hugging her sister tightly again "it's going to be fine… what ever I choose" piper assured before she stood and walked over to Leo.

Taking her hand Leo gave his sister-in-laws hand a squeeze before smiling at his wife "I'll protect her I promise" Leo assured as Phoebe nodded confidently before they pair orbed out and Phoebe lent back into the soft couch hoping that her sister got her happy ending.

* * *

Cole walked into the penthouse whilst loosening his tie and dumping his briefcase beside the door. The day had been exhausting even for a demon like him self.

His new law firm wasn't as high class as the last one but he did get a chance to help the real people of San Francisco, his current case had him trying to convince a judge that a mother of two would be the prefect choice to care for her children… especially when the only other choice was her abusive ex-husband. But the ex-husband knew how to charm the court room.

What had tired Cole was the pretence of not using his powers to wipe the smug look of the ex-husbands face. But he had promised not to use his powers for evil… hell he had promised him self not to use his powers at all. Glancing out over the bay he rubbed his eyes with a groan before he heard the usual sounds of someone orbing in causing him to turn expecting the white lighter that had appeared in his home nearly three weeks ago… it had surprised even when Daniel the white lighter declared that Cole was to be his new charge and that Cole would be under close watch to prove that he truly was good, it was still surprising for Cole.

Cole smirked as the orbs settled and he thought it was Daniel "what is it this time Daniel… let me guess another of your witches needs your help… who is the white lighter here me or…" but before Cole could finish Piper and Leo appeared fully. Leo frowned at Cole as though he had gone mad while Piper paled and swallowed hard.

"Cole what did" "I'm going to be sick" Piper declared loudly before racing from the room and headed straight for the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Cole stood stunned looking from the bathroom door back to Leo then back again "what… is she… why… what's going on" Cole finally managed to splutter out before Leo continued to frown at him "Piper has something to tell you… what were you saying about a white lighter" Leo questioned folding his arms. Cole raised his eyebrows before smirking, it did seem as though Leo was on the outside of most things up there.

"they assigned me a white lighter… of course I have to pass a few test but because of what the girls discovered and something angel of destiny discovered I have a white lighter… go figure huh" Cole stated with a shrug before Leo's jaw and arms dropped.

Cole suppressed the urge to laugh out loud at the sight before him but Piper chose that moment to step out of the bathroom looking a little worse for wear. She glanced at Cole then at Leo before frowning "Leo" Piper said lightly causing her white lighter to snap out of his daze and glance at her "he's been assigned a white lighter… they assigned him one and didn't even tell me" Leo declared with a pout folding his arms once more causing Piper to roll her eyes while Cole simply grinned.

"Leo… um could give a few minutes" Piper ordered looking to her brother-in-law who still glared at Cole, but slowly he nodded and headed to the balcony doors and shot one last glare over his shoulder at Cole "I'll be out here… just call when your ready" Leo offered before stepping outside and closing the doors behind him.

Piper took a deep breath before looking at Cole who was staring at her "Cole we need to talk about something… I guess seeing as you've been assigned a white lighter you know something big is happening" Phoebe stated as Cole nodded looking away from her.

"Yes… something the Angel of Destiny foresaw, I thought they would have told you" Cole muttered as piper walked over to him and stood before him.

"In their way they kinder did… not about you and your white lighter… but we know something big is happening, Cole… I don't know how to say this… I mean I'm still getting my head around everything that happened…" Piper bit off and looked to Cole who wouldn't meet her gaze.

"To be truthful I thought you would have gotten in contact with me sooner… especially after what happened that night" Piper stated before Cole's head whipped up and he stared at her with widened eyes "I thought that was a dream… I… you left and I thought it was all a dream" Cole declared while Piper felt the tears drifting to her eyes. She lowered her eyes and shook her head feeling the red hot tears starting to spill down her cheeks.

"We slept together… but yes I did leave, I didn't want to but I thought… after what I did, how I acted… I didn't think it fair" Piper told him sadly refusing even now to meet his eyes. Cole felt his own tears pushing against his eyes after what piper said… tears of joy and happiness and lose at all the precious moments they could have spent together.

Straightening his shoulders he knew it was time to put everything straight. Piper was going to be wife and he was going to make sure she never doubted how good he was ever again. Cole lifted her chin and smiled brightly at her.

"It's in the past now piper. We have to focus on the future… what ever this big thing that is coming we will deal with it… I don't plan on loosing you a second time, if it takes a life time I will show you and your sisters that I'm good" Cole promised causing Piper to smile at him before tears spilled down her cheeks. She swiped at them angrily… she was getting fed up with this emotional rollercoaster this pregnancy induced within.

"I'm glad you said that… we know what this big thing is that the Angel of destiny saw… well we know part of it… Cole I'm pregnant" Piper told him watching him as her words hit him.

Cole stood stunned for a few moments before he did a good impression of a gold fish. Before he managed to snap back and stare at Piper with a goofy smile "you mean… me and you… there's a… you're um… I'm going to" Cole couldn't finish his words as his face lit up with happiness that Piper slowly felt seeping throughout her body. The love of her life was stood there promising to prove to everyone that he never wanted to hurt any of them… plus the fact that he was glowing at the prospect of being a father.

"Yes Cole, I do mean I'm pregnant… me and you are going to have a child, yes I'm pregnant and yes your going to be a father" Piper told him with a laugh causing Cole to snap out of his daze once again before sweeping piper up in his strong arms and spun her around.

She smiled dazzling at him after pulling back but Cole captured her lips quickly then swooped down on one knew and laid small kisses against her stomach "this is your father speaking… your going to be well protected little, if I have to die to make sure that happens I will" Cole promised before turning his eyes back up to piper with nothing but love. Piper sighed and ran a hand through his hair settling it against the back of his head "and I will love your mom always… no matter what little one" Cole said truthfully causing Piper to blink the tears of happiness and over whelming love back.

"we can be one happy family… though I don't think the penthouse will the prefect place to raise our child" Cole stated as Piper grinned at him and cupped his face "oh honey… like hell we're staying here… the manor has and will always be my home" Piper told him firmly causing Cole to gulp but slowly nod. Planting one last kiss against Piper's stomach he stood wrapping a arm around his wife's shoulders "anything" he promised before Piper grinned up at him "Leo" Piper called watching her brother-in-law race back in.

"Can you tell the elders that everything is ok now… maybe get them to tell us what to expect" Piper ordered as Leo glanced between the smiling pair before settling his eyes on Piper.

"Ok… do you want me to orb you home" Leo questioned but Piper paled and shook her head "no… I'll call a cab" piper stated firmly as Leo nodded and shot Cole his 'I'll kill you if you hurt my family' look before orbing out. Cole chuckled to himself before looking down at Piper "you know he's going to get a eye sprain if he keeps on giving me that look" Cole joked causing piper to laugh then give him a look "all depends on how long your around" piper stated as Cole lost his smile and took on a serious expression "Piper I will promise you, our baby and the elders if need be that I will never leave your side and I will never give in to evil… I will die before that" Cole promised her while Piper hugged him tightly.

"I don't doubt that… I just… no it's the baby" piper stated before pulling back and smiling brightly placing a hand on her stomach "the baby feels it…" piper told him with a large smile before Cole captured her lips again placing his hand over hers against her stomach.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. Would like to thank Charmedchick34 as usual for the encouragement to carry on writing and thankyou to Ashersmasher. 


	9. Three months later

**Chapter nine**

_Three months later_

Phoebe watched her pregnant older sister and sighed, causing Piper to pause mid step and glance at her sister.

"What" Piper questioned blowing a lock of brown hair out of her face but Phoebe simply sat up and gave her sister a look "well… nothing" Phoebe stated before looking back down at the article she was reading. Piper however continued to watch her sister "Phoebe… what is it" Piper demanded causing Phoebe to look up and sigh "well it's just you shouldn't be slaving over a hot stove" Phoebe ordered as Piper rolled her eyes and turned back to the pot sitting on the stove "I'm pregnant not dying… anyway if I remember correctly wasn't it you who decided to go to college whilst six months pregnant" Piper asked over her shoulder causing Phoebe to frown then wrinkle her nose.

"yeah but that's different" Phoebe pointed out causing Piper to turn and raise her eyebrows at her sister "how is this different" Piper questioned folding her arms while Phoebe sighed leaning back in her chair "well for starters I was only driving to college twice a week, and when I did get there I sat down for my lessons… standing over a hot stove is not good" Phoebe pointed out while Piper groaned and gave her sister a glare "I start feeling light headed I'll let you FINISH the dinner ok" Piper snipped before turning back while Phoebe thought for a minute.

"I'll just call in a take away" Phoebe stated causing Piper to groan and lower her head before the kitchen door opened and Cole stalked in muttering to him self "hey Cole… talk some sense into your wife" Phoebe ordered but Cole simply gave her a 'you've got to be kidding' look and walked over to his wife planting a kiss against the side of her head "hey baby… sure you should be standing" Cole questioned before Piper turned her head and gave him her best death glare causing Cole to hold his hands up "sorry… but have to ask right" Cole quickly stepped back from his wife and looked to his sister-in-law for help.

"Piper is cooking dinner for us… even though I told her she didn't have to" Phoebe stated before piper threw a spoon down and whirled on her family.

"For crying out loud… get it through your heads I'M PREGNANT NOT TERMINAL" Piper yelled before Paige walked into the kitchen and froze "wow… emotional hormones flying around… Piper what's up your turning all different shades of pissed" Paige declared gaining a good does of glaring from her elder sister "I JUST WISH EVERYONE STOPPED TREATING ME LIKE I'M DYING" Piper declared loudly while Paige looked from Piper to Cole to Phoebe then back again "well you could stand to take it a little more easy… I mean you were the first to bitch about Phoebe going back to college when she was pregnant with Alexis" Paige pointed out but received a glare from Piper. Paige shrugged and slumped into a seat beside Phoebe "ok how is it for a person with no job you look tired" Phoebe questioned causing Paige to shrug.

"hello I wasn't finished bitching yet… you guys can't treat me like I'm going to break, I mean if you guys treat me different then the demons are going to notice" Piper stated but Cole run a hand across the back of his neck "actually they haven't" he pointed out causing all of the charmed ones to look at him "what" Phoebe asked as Cole looked at them all "the demons haven't noticed anything… in fact they don't consider you much of threat now that your with child" Cole pointed out causing piper to turn a shade of red that none had seen before on her.

"And how would you know this" Paige questioned folding her arms while Cole shot her a look "Paige" Phoebe scolded lightly "I know because Daniel asked me to help with one of his charges… a witch was kidnapped and Daniel didn't feel it wise to go by himself so asked me" Cole snapped glaring at his youngest sister-in-law. Piper rolled her eyes before walking over to Cole and laying her head against his chest. Instantly his arms wrapped around her shoulders and he held her tightly.

"Hey I can't I ask a question without my head being bitten off" Paige muttered slumping down in her chair "not when you bad mouth my husband and the father of my child" Piper snapped causing Cole to give Paige a smug grin. phoebe rolled her eyes and stood "girl… you baby girl" Phoebe pointed out as Cole groaned "are we going through that again… we'll find out when the baby is born" Cole declared causing Piper to step back and shoot her family a unnerving look "or we'll find out when I go for my scan" Piper declared "NO" Paige and Phoebe exclaimed but piper glared at them "remember last time" "Yes thank you… besides that was the source of all evil I was carrying… this baby is good" Piper snapped causing Cole to lower his eyes. Piper instantly stepped back into his embrace "this baby was conceived out of love and goodness" Piper reminded them squeezing Cole tightly.

"ok way too much information… and I thought we discussed this, Phoebe had home births, we'll be your midwives" Paige chirped causing piper to laugh and point at her "yeah well that's funny cos you see I'm having this baby in a hospital with lots of doctors and nurses and lots of drugs" Piper declared before Phoebe and Paige grinned at each other before rushing over to piper and pushing Cole out of the way. He grunted when Phoebe and Paige engulfed their sister in a hug "ok guys really this is sweet but I'm having this baby in the hospital" Piper struggled before looking to Cole who was simply grinning "help" she ordered as Cole shook his head "no way… there is something worse then going up against the charmed ones" Cole stated before he kissed his wife's forehead "and that's going up against sisters" and with that Cole walked out of the kitchen leaving Piper to groan as her sisters held her tightly.

Later

Cole grumbled as he heard cursing, rolling over in bed he found the other side empty. Sitting up Cole rubbed his eyes as he watched his wife moving back a forth between their room and the babies room "Piper" Cole questioned causing Piper to stop as she bent over putting baby blankets away "what" she grunted tucking her hair behind her ears shoving the blankets away before disappearing into the babies room "it's two am… why are you not in bed" Cole demanded before piper walked back out of the babies room carrying diapers "because these little ghosts and goblins are organising the baby stuff make it hard for me to keep it in one place" piper snapped before tucking the diapers away "so while their moving things around I'm not going to sleep" Piper declared causing Cole to groan and slump back "but baby it's two o'clock in the morning" Cole reminded as Piper propped her hands on her hips, Cole smirked and turned to look at his wife clearly enjoy her image. Her growing stomach barely hid beneath her bed clothes her long hair tussled and her eyes flashing with anger.

But before Cole could order piper back to bed there was a high pitched giggling and Piper glanced towards the shelves she had just restocked before gritting her teeth and spinning round just in time to see the diapers moving under the crib.

"their going to drive me insane" Piper growled as Cole finally pulled himself out of bed and headed over to his wife, engulfing her in his arms before she could grab the diapers again "honey… you heard what Leo said, their pests… they'll leave soon enough" Cole muttered against Piper's neck. Drinking in the smell of piper while she grumbled under her breath.

"well it's not quick enough" Piper declared but didn't make any attempt to move from Cole's arms "ok… well how about to sort this out tomorrow, after we get some sleep" Cole suggested grinning broadly when Piper let a deep breath then nodded.

However they both jumped with there was loud chanting coming down from upstairs causing both to look at each other before Piper groaned "PAIGE" Piper yelled as she walked away from Cole and stomped towards the bedroom door while Cole groaned and allowed his head to slump forward "I'm the one whose going to be driven insane" Cole muttered as he followed his wife.

**

* * *

**Thanks for the review from Charmedchick34 and Mandy Moore1. More mushy coming. 


	10. The twice blessed child

Chapter ten

Six months later

Piper, Phoebe, Paige giggled as both Leo and Cole paced back and forth in front of the sun room doors "hey geesey goose" Leo called as he circled one of the golden egg geese. Cole was trying to jump on one when it darted out of the way of both men sending them flying into each other.

The three charmed ones laughed loudly as both men grumbled and glared at each other. Piper sighed and lent against Paige's shoulder.

"Was it this bad when Alexis and Prue were born" Piper questioned as Phoebe nodded "yeah but we had stranger gifts then geese… we had flying magical turtles for Alexis and then that fairy door for Prue" Phoebe stated as Piper rolled her eyes "well in any case these gifts are being sent back" Piper stated firmly as Paige shot her a look and Phoebe simply smiled "but… their magical gifts, and plus I don't really want to piss off magical creatures, they might curse us" Paige stated causing phoebe to giggle.

"Phoebe" Piper scolded but smiled also "I want this baby to have a semi normal life at least… this pregnancy hasn't been easy, Phoebe made it look easy" Piper declared while Phoebe gave her a look "oh yeah it was a walk through the park… what with the gas, headaches, throwing up and ballooning up three damn sizes" Phoebe declared causing Paige to wrinkle her nose but Piper simple nodded and sighed. Paige sat up and pointed to the sky "ain't it pretty" Paige declared causing her sisters to nod "it's strange though having the Aurora Borelis the night before the Wiccan festival of lights" Paige declared as phoebe and Piper nodded in unison. Paige rolled her eyes "do you two have to do that" Paige declared causing her sisters to grin then shake their heads.

"Of for crying out loud" Paige muttered gaining a laugh from her sisters. "ah Paige… god I forgot about tomorrow being Sabbath, I've been so preoccupied about the baby" Piper declared as Phoebe sighed and lent over rubbing a hand over her stomach "honey… me and Paige being your midwives" "we've discussed this, hospital people I'm going to the hospital" Piper declared before Leo and Cole walked out both rubbing the bites on their hands.

"Cole please tell them our baby is being born in a hospital with doctors and nurses" Piper ordered as Cole grinned and stood behind his wife planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Well, how are you going to explain the horns and tail" Cole questioned receiving a hit from all three women and a smirk from his brother-in-law. Phoebe shot Leo a glare before smiling slightly "well Leo I hope you like those magical geese cos you might be sleeping with them" Phoebe shot before Leo straightened "look honey this baby is strong… well you give birth she's going to be showing off her powers just like I did when I was born. If Phoebe and Paige help deliver her then she won't feel threatened, she needs love of family to surround her when she is born" Cole told his wife who simply pouted and folded her arms "well they can be in the delivery room with me" piper stated but received looks from her sisters.

"Well you know what I'm not having this discussion… I'm going to bed" Piper declared as Leo looked up "um, their calling" Leo stated as the charmed ones looked at him "well don't make too much noise when you get back, the girls are sleeping" Phoebe ordered as Leo nodded and bent down to kiss his wife. Piper sighed and stood "go- whoa" piper swayed then sat down "piper" they all exclaimed as Piper passed out.

"Leo" Phoebe ordered as Leo held his hands over her but then looked up at Phoebe "she isn't waking up" Leo admitted before Cole rushed around them and swooped his wife up in his arms.

* * *

Piper cried out loud as she climbed on the table with the help of Phoebe and Paige "I can't" Piper declared as Phoebe and Paige looked to each other "piper you have to honey… I know it hurts but you have to do this" Phoebe soothed as prepared from the arrival "I don't think I can do this… Phoebe how am I meant to do this, she is meant to be normal… she can't be normal as the twice blessed child… it isn't fair" Piper cried as Paige held her sisters shoulders while Victor watched "oh baby girl" Victor called before he stumbled to his daughters side "baby you have nothing to worry about… you are strong… all of you girls are strong this baby… this little creature your bringing into the world will never want anything but what you give her, because to her your love, your pride and your protection will be all the normal she needs" Victor declared causing Piper to cry and smile "oh daddy thank you… Daddy?" Piper started causing Victor to nod "yes baby" "I'm sorry about your demon wife" Piper declared causing her sisters to laugh as well as Victor "hush, don't worry about such things" he ordered before the door crashed open and Cole and Leo rushed "what we miss" Cole questioned before piper focused on him "A LOT" she growled before Cole raced to his wife's side. Paige threw the bag of unicorn dust "Victor needs help" Paige ordered as Phoebe focused on her sister and the new arrival.

"Ok breath, keep breathing" Phoebe ordered as Paige squeezed her sisters shoulders "that's it keep breathing" Paige ordered as Piper gritted her teeth "I'M BREATHING" Piper growled as Phoebe flickered her eyes up to her sister flushed face while Cole wrapped a arm around her "it's ok baby your doing good" Cole assured as he kissed the side of Piper's head "really because this hurts like a bitch… I don't see you pushing something the size of a bowling out of you're…. OW" Piper cried out gripping the edge of the table.

"Ok Piper push ok sweetie last push" Phoebe ordered but Piper shook her head "I can't" Piper ordered as Phoebe blinked back the tears and nodded "honey you have to… I know this hurts piper but you daughter needs to come out" Phoebe ordered as Piper clamped her jaw shut and pushed hard "oh ok I um see dark hair" Phoebe stated causing Piper to cry out and smile "really" Piper asked causing Phoebe to giggle "what did you expect a blonde… now piper carry on please sweetie" Phoebe ordered as Piper held on to Cole and pushed.

"Ok we have a head… and a shoulder… shoulders" Phoebe declared while Piper sobbed. Phoebe stumbled back holding the baby and laughed and cried at the same time "oh" she declared before reaching for the scissors then suction object before there was a cry.

Suddenly there was a bright light from the lights before they all blew "magic is back" Leo declared before there was another sharp cry "is she ok" Piper asked as Phoebe wrapped the baby up before grinning at her sister "well if you mean is HE ok then yeah I would say so" Phoebe declared before turning around showing everyone the newborn boy she held in her hands.

"I got a boy" Cole exclaimed as Paige raised her eyebrows before Victor grinned brightly "hello little one" Piper cooed to her son before leaning into Cole "look what we did" Piper said as Cole nodded looking down at his son.

"I see" he said dreamily blinking the tears away "you are safe, you are loved and you are wise" Piper declared before Alexis orbed down with Prue beside her "a new generation of magic I think" Paige said before Phoebe lifted Alexis up and Leo scooped Prue up "what you think honey… that's you baby cousin, he's your family" Phoebe stated as Alexis looked at her baby cousin then wrinkled her nose "all red and scrunchy" Alexis declared causing the family to laugh out loud.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter... sorry about time laspes but it's pointless to write a whole episode. Anyway thanks for the reviews, I'll keep it coming. 


	11. Marriage Problems

**Chapter Eleven **

Paige smiled at her nephew before Phoebe sat beside her with Prue resting on her lap "to think he could have been born years ago" Phoebe declared as she smiled at her sisters furrowed brow.

"Piper dated a warlock years ago… from what I can remember they were serious" Phoebe told Paige who raised her eyebrows and turned her attention back to her nephew.

"A warlock huh… I don't see much difference do you" Paige muttered while Phoebe gave her a glare.

"Ah Auntie Phoebe should give me a look like that should she little Tyler" Paige cooed to Tyler Halliwell/Turner.

Phoebe rolled her eyes while Prue giggled and played with her cousin's out stretched hand.

Phoebe and Paige simply laughed as the two youngest Halliwell's cooed to each other before there was a slam from down stairs followed by raised voices. Throwing each other a knowing glance Paige and Phoebe sighed at their sister and brother-in-law's latest round of fighting.

"I don't understand what the big deal is Cole… I just pointed out where you work" Piper declared as she followed her husband as he stalked up the stairs.

"It wasn't the fact you told them piper… it was how you told them, it was your tone" Cole snapped not turning to look at her as he stood outside their room.

Phoebe and Paige ventured out of Phoebe's room and stood beside Piper who folded her arms indignantly.

"Oh for crying out loud Cole, there was no tone. I said you were my husband and I told them where you work" Piper declared while Cole spun and glared at his wife.

"What's going on" Paige asked as piper gave her a look "Cole believes I belittled him in front of our friends" Piper told them as Cole raised his eyebrows and gave her a tight smile.

"YOUR friend's piper, not mine" Cole snapped as Piper rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Yes because our dinner with your friends went so well… oh no wait the last time your friends were around they tried to kill us because their demons" Piper snarled causing Cole to clench his fists beside him.

"Come on guys" "no Phoebe he refuses to listen like a normal person" Piper snipped giving her husband a death glare. Cole simply laughed and waved a hand "and yet again it's the charmed ones" Cole snapped causing Piper to give him a withering glare.

"What's that suppose to mean" Piper snapped while Phoebe and Paige gave each other a look.

"The moment there's a problem between me and you, you going running to your sisters. Inseparable, you go running to them the moment me and you have to deal with our problems" Cole snapped.

Phoebe went to say something but Paige put a hand on her arm while Cole and Piper stared at each other with withering looks. Then Cole shook his head and went to storm into their room when Piper pointed her finger at him.

"Don't walk away" Piper exclaimed as Cole slammed the door shut but seconds later it exploded along with half the wall. Cole and Phoebe stared at Piper while she and Paige stared at the hole Piper had just left.

* * *

Piper bit her lip as she swayed with Tyler in her arms as she stared at the hole she had left the previous night. Sighing she headed downstairs while Tyler cooed up at her.

Cole flickered his eyes up from his plate when Piper walked in with Tyler in her arms before he glared down at his plate as though it was the present cause of his troubles. Phoebe and Paige looked from their sister to their brother-in-law then to each other.

"Where's Leo" Piper questioned as Phoebe cleared her throat "he took the girls out they were getting restless. But if it's about the door he said he could get it fixed for us" Phoebe admitted as Piper sat as far away from Cole as possible while rocking Tyler in her arms.

Cole snorted into his coffee but said nothing more; Piper threw him another glare but said nothing.

"Ok this is got to stop; I mean this isn't good for you two or the baby not to mention that we don't have enough money to keep fixing things you break as well as demons" Paige snapped gaining looks from both Cole and piper.

"Paige please would you just butt out" Cole ordered but Piper turned on him.

"Don't talk to my sister like that" Piper snapped as she shifted Tyler to glare with new gusto at him.

Cole rolled his eyes and lent back "it has nothing to do with them Piper… it was a fight between me and you" Cole snipped before Phoebe finally sat forward.

"Ok you know what I know better then anyone about a fight between a husband and wife… but last night it did effect me and Paige because Piper's power blew up literally" Phoebe pointed out as she stood and took Tyler from Piper.

"You two have an appointment with a marriage doctor… he does work for the paper. Leo will look after Tyler" Phoebe ordered as Piper gave her a pleading look.

"I have work" "I have the club" Cole and Piper injected causing Phoebe to shake her head and smiled.

"I'm sure you're allowed some time considering you have a new baby Cole… and I and Paige will take care of the club. You guys owe this to your selves… and to Tyler. You two have been through so much you were bound to hit some bumps in the road" Phoebe ordered as Piper finally looked away and looked to her husband.

Cole thought for a few moments before he held Piper's gaze.

"She's right Cole, we owe it to each other" Piper admitted before Cole nodded and sighed.

Cole sighed as his arm snaked around Piper's waist while they watched Tyler.

The young child sighed in his sleep while his parents watched him intently.

Piper finally took a deep breath and glanced at Cole before she bit her lip

"Cole as much as I hate to admit it but I think we might have to get help" Piper whispered as Cole tightened his grip on her waist. Piper eyed Cole's stern face; she moved out of his embrace and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Honey" "No piper we tried the mortal way and it almost got your sisters killed" Cole reminded her before Piper sighed; gently she took his hand and ran her thumb across his knuckles.

"when have anything we've tried been normal… look as much as it pains me to say this but the idea was right the way we went about this was wrong… I was wrong to use magic. Our problems isn't magical its mortal, Phoebe was right we've been through so much, to be together and then to have Tyler. We just assumed that once we got this far then everything would be ok" Piper stated causing Cole to rub his neck then look down at his son and smile slightly.

"It was easy to blame it on magic" Cole admitted before he turned to Piper and gave her a small smile. Piper wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed herself to breath in his scent while Cole buried his hands into her hair.

"I promised that I would never lose you again Piper…" Cole admitted before he kissed her forehead.

Blue orbs lightened the corridor outside and both believed it to be Leo neither looking away.

"You know we could have an early night" Cole chirped into Piper's ear causing her to giggle and pull back with a glint to her eyes.

"Excuse me" a voice broke them apart and Cole glared at the red haired young man standing against Tyler's bedroom door.

A crooked smile lit his face while his grey eyes darted from Cole to piper "sorry to interrupt a tender moment but we have a call" Daniel stated causing Cole to growl then glance to piper who stiffened.

"Sweetie" "it's fine Cole… we have to deal with this too, you have a magical job too" piper ground out glaring at Daniel who gave her an innocent smile.

"It's just until everything is squared with them up there" Cole admitted causing piper to snort but she smiled sweetly at Cole.

"I'm going to have to deal with this Cole… I don't like it but I must accept you have a 'calling' and you can't ignore it. We'll talk when you get home" Piper ordered as Cole studied her before he kissed her quickly then bent over the crib and pressed a gentle kiss to Tyler's head. Throwing one last look to Piper Cole followed Daniel out of his son's room leaving his wife clenching her fists.

* * *

Sorry about the delay... i've been very sick and only been able to write a little each day. I'm better now and i'm cracking on. thank you for the reviews and sorry to keep you waiting. 


End file.
